Love Story
by DivergentDemigod42
Summary: It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'" Inspired by Taylor Swift's "Love Story."


**Hullo everybody!**

**Here is the Percabeth one-shot I promised, inspired by Taylor Swift's ****_Love Story_****. Please keep in mind that I did mix around the plot of the song a bit, for the sake of the story. It is AU and OOC. No gods. Set in modern time. Kind of. I think it is ... that's what I was going for, at least. Hope you enjoy the story ;)**

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

* * *

It was a breezy day, the wind blowing through my golden locks.

I took a deep breath as I leaned over the balcony, staring below. Lights. Dresses.

It was a party.

I ran down to the bottom floor of my house, out the door, and to the party.

He met my eyes. He made his way towards me, pushing through the crowd.

His jet black hair was combed to one side, making his beautiful sea green eyes clearly visible. He was wearing a cute grin ... _cute_?

"Hello," he said.

"Hi."

He started a conversation.

As he talked, my eyes traveled my surroundings. They landed on those stormy gray eyes I knew so much. Those stormy gray eyes I had myself.

Dad.

He stomped up to us, fuming. Securing my arm in a tight grip, he pulled me away. The boy protested all the while, his voice raising to a pleading yell as he followed us.

Dad threw me onto the staircase as he turned to deal with him.

"Stay away from Juliet," Dad snapped.

I put my head in my hands and began to sing quietly. It's our song; the song that describes us perfectly.

"_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_

* * *

It's nighttime.

Late.

He waits in the garden.

Waits for me.

Mom and Dad are both asleep, thankfully.

I sneak downstairs and out the door.

He is there, smiling warmly at me.

"Hello," he says.

"Hi," I say, beaming.

He sits down on the bench and I sit next to him. He pulls me in, wrapping an arm around me. I lean my head on his shoulder and begin to sing.

"_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'_"

"What's that?" He asks.

"Our song," I mumble, smiling at him.

"What do _you _think you're doing?"

I jump. We turn; Dad stands there, glaring at us.

"_Stay away from Juliet," _he hisses, grabbing me and pulling me away again.

I look back once. His eyes, those gorgeous sea green eyes, are full of hurt. Sadness.

I stare at my shoes as Dad drags me away.

"_Romeo, save me, then try to tell me how to feel._

_This love is difficult but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say 'Yes.'_"

* * *

A week.

I haven't seen him in a week.

I miss the way his dark hair falls perfectly in his face. I miss the way his eyes light up.

He hasn't contacted me at all.

My faith in him is fading.

I meet him on the outskirts of town. His eyes widen in surprise, and he reaches out to tuck my stray blonde curls behind my ear. I proceed to stare down at my shoes and sing our song.

"_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._"

He grins at me as he kneels to the ground, pulling out a ring. He begins to sing.

"_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_I love you, and that's all I really know._

_I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress. _

_It's a love story, baby, just say-"_

I rush forward, tackling him with a kiss. When I pull back, I not only finish our song, but answer the implied question.

"'_Yes_.'"

* * *

**SOOOOOO ... THAT'S THE STORY! Again, do keep in mind that 1. I did change the order of events, and 2. this is an AU and OOC story. Sorry if the spacing is a little wacky, FF was glitching out on me. Thanks for reading ... the Jasper/Jiper one-shot will come soon!**

**And again, please do tell me if I have any typos or errors!**

**~ DivergentDemigod42**


End file.
